College Life
by Chase
Summary: When college freshman Sango finds her brother with the wrong woman, she is devistaed. Desperate, she decides to substitute one woman for another, and who better than her roomate and best friend, Kagome. What starts as a mission, can easily turn into love.
1. Chapter 1

_College. A big place full of opportunity and possibility. A place where dreams can come true and lives can start. A place to build knowledge and friendships. A place where any thing that can happen, will happen. A place where fate can and will be a mischievous little bitch. Yup, that's college._

Sango set the paper down without bothering to finish it. She sighed and rubbed her forehead before looking up at the girl sitting on the bed across from her. Sango smiled and shook her head, "Well…it started out okay, but it definitely when downhill from there."

Kagome's eyes sparkled with mirth as she tried to hold back the laughter. "And, precisely how far down the hill did it go. Give me a velocity and a distance."

Sango eyes widened and then narrowed, "Straight down the hill at the speed of light to the depths of hell."

There was a slight pause before Kagome spoke, "So…it's no good then?"

Sango and Kagome both exploded into laughter, holding their stomachs and trying not to fall off the twin beds. When she could finally speak, Sango gave Kagome an incredulous look. "Of course its 'no good'! Kagome, you can't _swear_ on a mid-term. And I doubt that _that_ would settle for a thesis sentence."

Kagome smiled and then sighed, "I know, but I am really tired of studying. I needed a break." She silently laughed, remembering the latter event. Kagome was in her second quarter of college her freshman year. She had decided that she needed to get away from home and live on her own. This was why she was now in a dorm room in rainy Seattle, Washington instead of Tokyo, Japan. Her mother had wanted her to stay at home because she would miss her daughter, but she had also understood Kagome's need to define herself. And what better place that an ocean away from everything she had ever known.

Kagome's roommate was Sango Hiraikotsu. They had become instant friends and had been doing everything together since then. Sango was hoping to major in engineering and Kagome, who grew up in an old shrine, loved everything historical. They had one class this quarter together: English 131. And tomorrow was their first mid-term.

Not to say Kagome didn't like English. But studying for hours on end over any subject was enough to drive her mad. So when she saw one practice essay prompt ask for an essay over what college really was, Kagome had written a fake essay for fun and had Sango proof read it.

Sango massaged the back of her neck, "Well…I guess we could take a break. I mean, we've been at it for about four hours now."

Kagome nodded her head and jumped from the bed, "Right, way too long. Ya wanna go for coffee?"

Sango yawned as she stretched her muscles, "Uh sure, that sounds good."  
They gathered their coats and walked out of their dorm room, # 723. This room had probably the best view in Seattle. There was a small balcony attached to the little room that Kagome and Sango had fast been envied for. Sango had always said it was a very romantic spot, but since two girls lived in the room, Kagome would always just give her a funny look and call her crazy.

The girls meandered their way up to the coffee shop on the corner, discussing their English midterm among other things. After they ordered, they sat down at a small table to watch what few stars were visible in the black sky.

Sango eyed Kagome before setting her cup down, "Guess what?" she asked slowly.

Kagome glanced to Sango and caught the peculiar look in her eye, "You're an alien from outer space?"

Sango just stared at her.

"You purchased a farm?"

Sango continued to give her the flat stare.

"You've just saved a ton of money on car insurance by switching to Geiko?"

Sango blinked and raised one eyebrow.

Kagome sat up, looking surprised, "Oh, you're moving to Canada!"

Sango finally threw up her hands, "For the love of God Kagome, I am not moving to Canada, I am human, I wouldn't know the first thing about a farm, and I don't own a car!"

Kagome relaxed back into her chair again and slyly sipped her drink, "Well go figure."

"You're not very good at this game."

"Well perhaps you should just tell me then."

"Tell you what?"

Kagome rolled her eyes and refocused her gaze on the stars, dismissing her brain dead friend.

Sango laughed a bit and shook her head, "Oh yeah, sorry. My brother is coming down here."

Kagome sat up again and smiled, "Cool, he's visiting again?"

Sango lowered her brows, "Well, actually, he is coming down here…permanently."

Kagome's smile widened, "Oh Sango, you must be so happy."

Sango sighed and dropped her head onto her hand, "I guess."

Kagome frowned, knowing Sango loved her brother dearly. "What's the matter?"

Sango closed her eyes, pausing while she gathered her thoughts, "I don't know. It's just…uhh…well you know how he attracts girls, and you know how bothered I am about it. I just…I don't know…when he is far away, I can imagine it doesn't happen. But I am afraid with him here, I will start to get so annoyed I will nag and it will annoy him and then everything will be screwed."

Kagome nodded. Sango didn't have to explain much, she understood. Sango was very close to her brothers when she was young. But when her brother Kohaku died, she latched onto her other brother, becoming so protective of him that it had almost tore them apart. When she was little, she would defend his property, honor, and reputation. But as she got older, it became more a guard against girls. Sango hated it when girls clung to him and Kagome knew having him around all the time was going to be hard on her.

Not that Kagome wasn't excited. After about a month of living together, Sango had taken Kagome to meet her family. There she had met her brother and to Sango's surprise and relief, they had become fast friends. Kagome was not one to cling anyway, and Sango being her best friend, she had just never seen her brother that way.

Inuyasha was cool, but definitely not her type.

Kagome reached over and patted Sango's hand, "Don't worry, things will be okay."

Sango sighed but managed to smile, "I hope your right."

_uuuuuuuuuuuuu_ _1 week later_

Sango rung her hands as she waited on her bed. Despite what misgivings she had, she did miss her brother. He was supposed to arrive any time now, and the wait was wearing her thin.

Kagome pulled off her headphones and stopped tapping her pencil on her desk. "Wouldn't kill you to relax you know. It's just your brother."

Sango bit down on her lip, barley concentrating on answering Kagome. "You know I haven't seen him in forever."

Kagome rolled her eyes and lifted her feet onto her desk, "Yeah okay…like three months ago."

Sango shot her a quick glare, "That is a long time."

Kagome sighed, "Why are you so edgy?"

Sango flopped back onto her bed and started clicking her fingers, "I don't know. I just am. It's like my body knows something big is about to happen and it's trying to warn me."

"Something big about Inuyasha?"

Sango nodded her head slowly, "Yeah, something I don't know about but that is really important."

Kagome's eyebrows rose slightly, "Maybe he found a girlfriend."

Sango sat straight up and clenched her fist. She looked about ready to kill something until her face contorted in pain, "I think I am going to be sick." She threw herself back down and continued to snap her fingers.

Kagome just stared at her before turning back to her computer screen, "You are very weird, you know that."

_uuuuuuuuuuuuuuu_

"So do you think she will be surprised?"

Inuyasha sniffed as he folded his arms across his chest, "Surprised? She will probably try to kill me. Why do you think you're here?"

Miroku gave the man a saddened look, "Yasha, I'm hurt. And here I thought you just liked me too much to leave me behind."

Inuyasha raised one eyebrow and smirked at his friend, "What ever gave you that idea?"

Miroku glared at Inuyasha before turning his head away, "I hate you."

"Whatever."

"You're not even concerned for my feelings are you?"

"Nope."

Miroku smiled to himself, knowing Inuyasha was lying out of his ass. They were best friends back in Tokyo and when Inuyasha had told him he was moving, Miroku wasn't surprised he had asked him to come along. Miroku of course said yes. It would be a fun adventure and Inuyasha was his best friend. Interesting shit just seemed to happen around that man and Miroku found it highly entertaining. Besides, Miroku couldn't wait to see Yash's sister again…or her reaction when she found out about Kikyo.

_uuuuuuuuuuuuuuu_

Kagome looked up as the door swung open and Inuyasha stepped into the small room followed by a man and woman she didn't know. She heard Sango squeal and then turned to see her lunge herself into Inuyasha's arms.

"Hey squirt, how's life been?"

Sango smiled and punched his arm for calling her a squirt, "Fine, and you?"

Inuyasha scowled at his abused arm, "Good times, bad grades…but what's new?" He looked over and saw Kagome. Inuyasha couldn't say why, but that girl gave him a weird feeling, like he had always known her. She was funny, nice, and outgoing. A perfect friend for his stuffy sister. She was kinda hot too. Oh well… "Hey Kagome. Has my little sis been good?"

Kagome got up and smiled at him. Good lord, she had quite forgotten that he was so hot. "No…but what's new?"

He smiled too and threw his arms around both girls, "And this jerk behind me is Miroku, Sango you have met him."

Sango was glaring at this point, "Yeah, when he groped my ass, or were you the one who tried to fondle my breast?"

Miroku bowed formally, "One and the same Miss Sango. Pleasure to re-meet you."

Sango gave him a sarcastic smile, "Pleasure is all yours of course."

Miroku waved his hand, dismissing the sarcasm as he turned to Kagome, "Kagome is it, nice to meet you."

Kagome laughed, not having missed one second of the interesting byplay between this man and her roommate. Sango had a wee crush. "Nice to meet you." Her eyes moved past him to the very calm woman in the short dress. Miroku caught her gaze and frowned. Shit was about to hit the fan.

He cleared his throat, "And this is Kikyo."

She stepped forward and spared a quick look of contempt at the room. "Hunny, your sister is living so poorly. How sad."

The air was rather still before a deadly voice quietly asked, "Hunny?"

Inuyasha tensed, good lord sometimes Kikyo was stupid. Well, Sango was bound to find out anyway. "Yeah, hunny. Sis, I want you to meet Kikyo…my girlfriend."

Kagome held her breath, this was going to be bad. To think, Kagome Higurashi, witness to murder.

Sango took a deep breath and closed her eyes. When she reopened them, she held out her hand to Kikyo, "Nice to meet you."

Inuyasha raised one eyebrow. His sister was acting weird. She should be trying to maul him, not make friends with the enemy.

Kikyo stiffly shook her hand before claiming a bout of claustrophobia. After she left, Inuyasha said a quick goodbye, writing down the address to his apartment and the address of a party that was being thrown tonight that he and Miroku were going to. Then he ushered Miroku out of the room and closed the door.

_uuuuuuuuuuuuuuu_

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH…………….AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Kagome sighed, her head resting lightly on her hand. Sango had been at the whole 'scream-at-the-very-top-of-my-lungs' thing for about twenty minutes now. That girl was definitely not happy about Inuyasha's little surprise. When she finally stopped for breath again, Kagome spoke up, "He is a guy…of course he has a girlfriend."

Sango turned to Kagome, her mouth open for another scream. She thought about that, ideas and facts racing about her head. "You're right," she muttered. She looked very perplexed before her 'I have a plan' look crossed her features. She threw that look at Kagome.

Kagome sighed, Sango could be very mischievous and this situation just called out to her little black heart. Well, what the hell…she was game.

"What do you have in mind?"

Sango smiled, "If he must have a girlfriend, I'd rather it be anyone BUT her."

Kagome caught on quickly, "So we find someone else and make Inuyasha fall for her instead. Brilliant!"

Sango shook her head, an evil glint in her eye, "No, no. Finding someone could take awhile and we need to move now. And besides, we would have to find someone we could trust. This plan is safer of only you and I know about it."

Kagome lifted her eyebrows, "Well how do we find him someone with just the two of us?"

Sango grinned, "Kagome…think, it will HAVE to be one of US. And I think it is obvious who it MUST be."

Kagome's eyes widened, "Oh no you don't. No, no, no. I think not my friend."

"Why, you're perfect for him. And I approve of you."

Kagome glared at her, "Yes, but we must consider my feelings."

"Well, you must think he is at least hot. The rest will come as you get to know him."

Kagome gaped at her roommate, "Dude, he is your brother. How are you not disgusted just by mentioning it? No, no…it would be too weird."

Sango narrowed her eyes, determined to get her point across, "But you must understand that the thought of him with that…thing…is more appalling. I always thought you and him would make a cute couple, ever since you met him at my parent's house. I just never brought it up cause that would be…kinda weird."

Kagome lifted her eyebrows, "It is kinda weird. And I kinda don't agree. We'll find someone else."

Sango stared at her hard, "Look me in the eye and tell me you aren't attracted to him."

"Look me in the eye and tell me you aren't attracted to Miroku."

Sango blushed as her eyes widened, "Not fair!"

"I think so," Kagome yelled, "I will do it if you start enacting your fantasies, that I know you have, about that man."

Sango turned away and started to mumble. Kagome leaned in, "Sorry what did you say…yes you like him?"

Sango turned, "Fine! I like him and will TRY to get him to like me."

Kagome snorted, "Well THAT shouldn't be hard."

Sango ignored her, "Get dressed, we are going to that party." She started to rub her hands together, caught up in her plan.

"What about class."

"The life and soul of my brother is much more important than schooling. Be sure to look cute…in a seductive kind of way."

"Sango…you're sick."

Sango smiled, "No, just very determined. Now go dress…it is time to take my brothers love life into my own hands."

Kagome sighed as she went to get dressed like a floozy. She felt sorry for her friend for she knew Sango actually thought she had her priorities straight. This should be very interesting.

_uuuuuuuuuuuuuuu_

Well, she was dressed…or not dressed. Either description was accurate. She was wearing a very short black skirt that would lift to her upper thighs if she spun, a tight pink tank top and small-heeled shoes. Her hair was up, her make up heavy, and Sango was critiquing her like a piece of art.

"You know, using me to seduce your brother and dressing me to inflame his lust is really REALLY weird…right?"

"Not after meeting the horror that was calling him 'hunny'."

Kagome nodded her head, "That's true…off we go then?"

"Mmhmm, let me grab a coat."

Kagome scowled as she left, "Oh right, grab a coat while I freeze in skank clothes."

Sango came back and grabbed gloves, giving Kagome's glare a big smile, "Kay, lets go."

They left the dorm and walked briskly towards the area where all the Fraternities and apartments were located. The street they were looking for was 17th and 47th. The party wasn't hard to find. It was in a big blue house with obviously many rooms and occupants. However, the hoards of people drinking on the porch and inside kinda gave the place away.

Kagome and Sango walked up and squeezed their way through the people to the front door. Kagome could've been blind, she wouldn't have missed the leers she was receiving from everyone who was…well, male. Grand, in her haste she had forgotten her getup could raise a dead man. She was in for a night of shit from everyone. Good work Kagome…conveniently forget that other guys might find your outfit attractive too. Stupid, stupid…

They walked into the entrance to the big living room. Sango whispered something close to "Split up" and walked away. Easy for her to play secret agent. She wasn't being looked at by everyone. Kagome sighed, "Okay then…"

She walked over to the bar and asked for a punch. It was kinda flavored funny…it was good, just different from other punches she had had before. She asked for two more, downed them, and then wandered back into the living room. She spotted Miroku…Sango was near him, good girl. She scanned the room again…Aha…target found. And Kikyo was…dancing on a table?

Kagome stared, she was obviously drunk. She snorted, maybe Inuyasha liked that side of her…the side that came out of the cool, lifeless form when she drank obscene amounts of…punch?

…Oh shit.


	2. Chapter 2

Kagome stumbled over to Sango, her movements slowing down. Kagome had never drank before. She knew she was a lightweight…this was definitely not good.

"Sango! Sango! Sango, I need you!" Sango turned to see Kagome come stumbling forward. Miroku looked a bit put out by the interruption. Sango was acting like she could actually tolerate him.

"What is it?"

"I think I am-hiccup…" Kagome laughed nervously, hiccupping again," I had some punch."

Sango stared at her with her mouth open, "Kagome, you need to get out more…didn't you know not to drink anything here?"

Kagome gave her a weird look, "well…nope."

Sango sighed, "I will have to take you home, come on."

Kagome tried to wink at her eye and got caught up in the function, finally giving up, "We have a plan…I'll be back." She hiccupped as she walked to Miroku and whispered in his ear. "Sango thinks I am saying something secret to you. It's fun to tease her." She leaned back while Miroku laughed, looking at Sango as he did. Sango fumed and grabbed Miroku by the sleeve. Kagome may be drunk but she still had it. Sango would be busy all night trying to find out what she had said. Now…time to work.

She wandered over to table Kikyo was on. "Hey, remember me? Kikyo glanced down and smiled.

"Yeah…in the little room. You wanna dance too?"

Kagome had not one wit of better judgment. It had all flown away with mister sober. "Why not?"

The song changed to "Right Thurr" by Chingy and Kagome started to dance.

_uuuuuuuuuuuuuu_

Inuyasha rubbed his temples. He needed an advil. Every time he took Kikyo out, he had to stay dead sober to look over her ass. Girl was crazy when drunk. Where was she now? Oh yeah, the table. Dancing her little heart out while everyone watched. That girl got on his nerves sometimes. He glanced up momentarily and looked back down before his gazed flew back to the table. Kagome was on the table, drunk, and dancing with his girlfriend. He was going to kill Sango for letting her get…GOOD LORD WHAT WAS THAT GIRL WEARING! He looked around the room. Fuck…every man in the room save Miroku was looking at the table, at Kagome.

He did NOT have the time to analyze why that pissed him off. He got up and made his way to her. The song changed to "Suga Suga" by Baby Bash. Kagome closed her eyes and stopped following Kikyo's moves, making up her own. Inuyasha stopped in his tracks, his breath catching. Sweet lord…

He shook his head…not good to have impure thoughts about his sister's roommate. He looked up again, not able to move. She moved slowly, her hips swaying, her hands roaming through her air. It was like the beat was following her body. Inuyasha clenched his fist, trying to regain control of his body. He walked to the table, stepped up and swept her into his arms.

He groaned as she accepted her new position by leaning into him and wrapping her arms around his neck. He walked her into the other room and put her down, pressing her body against a wall. "Kagome, do you know who I am?"

Kagome smiled, dancing had been fun, but being with Inuyasha was decidedly better. She nodded, feeling very seductive, "I would know your body with my eyes closed," She whispered in his ear. He shivered, his response to her immediate. He closed his eyes. 'Okay Inuyasha, go over the facts, she is drunk and innocent. I FORBID you to take advantage of her.'

Inuyasha opened his eyes, confident in his power of will. "Kagome, you are drunk, I am going to walk you home before you get hurt."

She raised one eyebrow and gave him a lopsided smile, "Okay." Thank God she was a friendly drunk.

Inuyasha took a deep breath and picked her up, heading back to the living room to find Sango. When he reached her, he frowned, "You are fired from being bodyguard."

Sango smiled, latching immediately to the opportunity, "You're right, wise choice. You're her new one. We are attending a party tomorrow, make sure to be there."

Inuyasha looked appalled. He glared at Miroku and Sango, told them he was taking her back, and stomped off. "Stupid, conniving, witchy wench."

"Love her that much do you?"

Inuyasha glanced down at Kagome, "Don't look so smug. Thanks to her I am saddled with YOU."

Kagome made a small 'o' with her mouth before tucking her head in the crook of his neck. "Could have sworn you fired her."

Inuyasha growled, irritated that she was still coherent, "Just shut up and pass out."

"What about Kikyo?"

"She'll be fine, Miroku will watch her…and she does this a lot. You are new to this state I'm guessing."

Kagome didn't care what he thought, she was just too tired. Inuyasha saw her eyes close and knew she had fallen asleep. He walked her back to the dorm and made his way to the top floor. He opened her door and set her on her bed.

She woke up, blinking her eyes to focus better. When she looked up at Inuyasha, he was watching her intently. She knew some of the stuff she did tonight was stupid. She couldn't really place what that was, but she knew Inuyasha had gone out of his was to help her.

"Thanks Inuyasha, I haven't ever done that before and I can't really think right now but I am sure I should thank you."

"Have you ever been kissed before?"

Kagome was startled…had she? "Uhh…"

Inuyasha raised his eyebrows, "Don't you know?"

"Why do you want to know?"

There was a long pause before Inuyasha sighed, leaning down to capture her lips in a short, chaste kiss. It took her breath away.

When he pulled away, she said the first thing on her mind, "Did you do that to educate me or on the off chance that I won't remember tonight tomorrow?"

Inuyasha could not answer that. He had no idea why he had said it or why he had kissed her. Jesus he had actually kissed her. This is Kagome, the cute girl who lived with his sister. He couldn't explain what the hell was wrong to himself, much less a drunk girl.

He sighed again, "Don't worry about it. Get some sleep, I'll call tomorrow to find out where you're going."

"You're actually going to be my chaperone?"

Inuyasha grinned, for protecting her virtue as a chaperone would do was definitely not one of the thoughts in his mind. "Maybe…life could get worse. I could be dead. Well, that's not worse, but I could be being tortured to death. Well, that's not really-"

Kagome threw a pillow at him, "Shut up you."

He laughed, grabbing the pillow and smothering her with it playfully. She laughed and pulled him on top of her to gain the power. He grabbed her wrists and forced them behind her head.

He smiled at her and leaned down to her ear. "For your sake and mine, I shouldn't 'chaperone' you. But that's better than you by yourself, since it's obvious you can't take care of yourself."

"Sure I can, just not when my mind is fuzzy."

"Hmm, like now?"

"Yup."

He leaned down to kiss her. Reason be damned. He couldn't resist…it felt to right. "You're right, you are completely defenseless." He caught her scent and it drove him wild. Man, this was Kagome, the funny girl that he adored. What was wrong with him? He had a girlfriend for gods sake! Shit…

He groaned, "Which is why I have to leave, see you tomorrow."

She smiled, content in her drunken state, "Okay bye bye."

He looked back, smiled, and closed the door.

_uuuuuuuuuuuuuu_

"Ugg… my head." Kagome put her hand on her pounding head, not even daring to open her eyes to the light. "I feel horrible…what the heel is going on?"

Sango looked up from her book to her friend, "It's called a hangover, and it might just screw you over for class today."

Kagome cracked an eye and squinted at Sango, groaning again. "Why the hell do I _do_ these things to myself. I have to go to class. I have a quiz. What time is it?"

"11:30. You still have two hours." Sango got up, grabbed a few things, and walked over to Kagome. "Here, take this aspirin and this whole bottle of water and go back to sleep. You should be okay by the time you have class."

Kagome grabbed the aspirin and took them with half the bottle of water. "Thanks, say… where did you learn this?"

Sango laughed, "Are you kidding…I have an older brother. I've seen more hangovers than you've seen birthdays."

"More than 18 then."

Sango sighed, "Yes…most definitely. Now got back to sleep. I'll wake you in an hour and a half."

Kagome closed her eyes and tried to forget her pounding head, "Thanks Sango."


End file.
